Promises
by The Amazing Dorito Chip
Summary: My mother always told me promises weren't for breaking. My mother...I miss her. Mother, it turns out that people break promises all the time. I met the real world when you left. She's my *in parenti loco* now. She teaches me now, and I don't like it, not one bit.
1. Chapter 1: Memories of the Past

**A/N- So hey guys and gals, This is my first fanfic. I hope you like it. So enjoy and review.**

Chapter 1: Memories of the Past

_ The little boy ran into the room and slammed the doors behind him. As the adults came to a stop in front of the closed doors they heard the low *click* of the lock. The one in front sighed and said, "Why did he have to know now? I mean he was only seven!" She put her head in her hands. All the adults tried to coax him out but even the gods that came down from Olympus can't handle situation like this._

_ The little boy was a demigod, and his father being a god was…. too busy to be around. So he had grown up learning that his father was MIA and therefore became very attached to his mother. His mother was recently killed in a strange fire. The gods had felt sympathy and gathered to discuss the situation. They had decided not to tell him, so as not to break his little heart. While discussing where the boy would go, the boy had overheard and had locked himself in his room._

_ Finally, when even Hephaestus, his father, had failed to console the child a little girl spoke. "Mommy, can I try? Maybe I can get him out." She was also 7 and was lightly tugging on the dress of a very beautiful woman. The little girl was wearing a short nightdress and her auburn hair was braided into two pigtails. Aphrodite sighed and said "Might as well."_

_ The girl raised her hand to knock on the door but before she did she turned around and whispered, "Go and hide somewhere." The gods looked at her in puzzlement and she whispered again, "Go on then, hide!" and she turned around as the gods tried to obey her._

_ She let out her breath and knocked. There was no answer. She knocked, and there was still no answer. She then said, "Come on, Leo. It's just me, Piper!"_

_ In a surprised voice came, "You're sure?"_

_ "Duh! Let me in? " She asked._

_ The door slowly creaked open, leaving just enough space for the girl to squeeze through. The door shut slowly._

_ The gods rushed forward but the door was already closed. Hephaestus looked at Aphrodite and growled, "That girl of yours better know what she's doing," in a gruff voice._

_ Aphrodite laughed and said slyly, "She's my daughter, what could go wrong?"_

_ "A lot of things knowing you," Hephaestus muttered._

_ The gods walked away leaving the two children alone._

_~/\/\/\/\/\~_

_ Piper shut the door behind her, and saw Leo hugging his knees, sitting on the bed She climbed up and sat across from him while hugging her knees as well. "Hey Leo."_

_ Leo sniffed, "What."_

_ "Hey Leo. Don't worry, I mean you still have your Dad."_

_ Leo looked up. His face was red and the tears streaming down his face made it clear he was crying. "Piper, she was the only one that ever loved me. And now she's gone." And he started crying all over again._

_ Piper reassuringly put her hands on his shoulder, and said, "Leo, what about me? I'll always be there to love you."_

_ Leo looked up at her and cautiously asked, "Really? You really mean it?"_

_ Piper nodded and replied, " Yea, I really do. Now come on. Let's go and get a donut."_

_ "Okay then." And Leo held Piper's hand, and they both jumped off the bed._

_ Piper opened the door and led Leo out. As they walked out to get their donut they were still holding hands._

* * *

Leo sat up straight, his forehead beaded with sweat, and his eyes shining with tears.

* * *

**A/N- I really hope you enjoyed, so tell me what you think because I really want you readers to like it. **

**And so I can make other fanfics on other books and series (that I have read)...**

**QotD - What other series do you enjoy?**


	2. Chapter 2: Memories are Back

Chapter 2: Memories are Back

_Piper walked into the gate of the school and read the sign, "Wilderness School", and squinted to read the small print "Where the kids are the animals?" Piper walked in with one hand in her pocket and the other on her shoulder bag._

_Piper was pretty in her own way. Choppy auburn hair, light brown eyes, and she had an almost perfect tan. She wore an off-the-shoulders top that said 'ROCKSTAR 4EVA!', followed by skinny jeans with casual flats. _

_Piper walked to the office where she collected her schedule._

_Homeroom | Gleeson Hedge | 308_

_Piper walked around looking for Room 308 and happened to notice a boy that looked her age. He had blond hair, and eyes the color of the sky. He turned around and noticed her looking at him, and started to walk towards her. When she saw his face all she could think was, 'cute.' He finally approached and asked her, "You new here? "_

_Piper blinked her eyes and said, "Yea. Hey, I'm Piper. By the way, do you happen to know where Room 308 is? It's my Homeroom."_

"_Hey Piper. Jason's my name, and helping the occasional damsel in distress is my game. 308's my homeroom too."_

"_Okay, Great! Could you show me there? And could you also never repeat the damsel in distress thing again."_

"_Huh? Oh yeah, sorry," and he walked off into the hallway with Piper._

_Leo blasted past the open doors of the 9__th__ graders. He was late, late, late. He had been called to the office for a prank he had pulled. He would have been on time, but had apparently 'sassed the principal' (and tripled his detention). In his haste to leave he had forgotten to ask for a pass. Worst of all, he had Coach Hedge first , so he probably had at least one more week of detention. He burst through the hallway and stopped in front of the pool gates. Leo smirked and said aloud, "Hope you don't me running in later than scheduled, Coach Hedge."_

_Piper walked into the class room and sighed. Even from the doors she could feel the glares from the other girls in the class. Apparently special treatment from a cute boy wasn't going to get her much respect here. She weaved through the desks, and chose a seat at the back. Jason sat down next to her. It was 8:25 and all the desks were full except for the desk to her right. Just then a short stubby man walked in with a step ladder. He propped it up at his desk, and used it to stand up on his desk. He pulled out a megaphone from nowhere, and bellowed into it, "I'm Coach Hedge and I'm here to teach you respect….So be careful, or you'll be in detention, cupcakes. ATTENDANCE!"_

_While Piper was checking if she was deaf or not Jason passed her a note._

_**Hedge is crazy. Literally. I know you wont believe me, but I got detention for not breathing right. Seriously, That dude, gives out detentions like they are cupcakes jason**_

_Piper sighed. She wasn't that stupid._

"_Roll Call, Nancy Bobofit"_

"_Here"_

"_Jason Grace"_

"_Here"_

"_Piper Mc-"_

"_HERE! I'M RIGHT HERE!"_

"_Well then, that wasn't weird at all."_

_Like this they went through the roll call, and reached the last name on the attendance list. Coach Hedge grinned evilly, and said, "This cupcake's long due for detention. Val-"_

_Just then a boy ran in and faced Coach Hedge. "Sorry, Coach." And turned to sit down at the only empty desk._

"_You're Late, cupcake."_

"_No, I'm not."_

"_What?"_

"_I'm not late."_

"_Listen to me, boy-"_

"_Coach, I was in the classroom before you called my name. Therefore, I am not late." _

_Coach Hedge sputtered and tried to find words as the other kids began to laugh. Just then, one of the other staff members ran in and said, "Coach. There's an emergency. We need to at the pool. Pronto. Someone put live piranhas in the pool," and ran back out towards the pool. _

_Coach Hedge smirked and said, "Valdez."_

"_Yea, Coach."_

"_Detention, cupcake, don't be late."_

"_Wait, WHAT! You can't do this to me."_

"_Actually, I can. And I did."_

"_What's your reason?"_

"_The live fish in the pool?" Coach Hedge said with an amused look on his face._

_Leo gave a mock shocked look on his face, and said, "You have no proof!"_

"_I don't need proof," And Coach Hedge walked out of the room._

_Piper had zoned Coach Hedge out until the boy ran in. He had a lot of nerve talking to the teacher like that. He reminded her of someone she knew. A childhood friend. Then she heard Coach Hedge call the boy 'Valdez'. She looked up and saw the boy plop down next to her. She looked at him in question, and asked, "Valdez?"_

_Leo's ears perked up when he heard the familiar voice say, 'Valdez'. He turned to look at the familiar voice. He smiled and said, "How's it going, Beauty Queen?" And they bvoth hugged each other._

_Jason tapped Leo's shoulder and asked, "So.. what did I miss?" And Leo and Piper burst out laughing._

* * *

Leo looked at the photo album and at the picture of Piper and him at school. He had his arm around Piper's shoulder's and Piper was laughing. Jason had been the one to take the picture. He shook his head trying to make the memory go away. He shut the album hoping it would all go away.

* * *

**A/N- So, I'm hoping that's the last memory chapter because after that it's facing reality! **

**Oh, and If you didn't know…**

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not of Heroes of Olympus, Leo or Piper.**

**So please, please, please, please…. Review! Tell me what you guys think and if you have ideas for another memory that too. (Don't worry, If you do suggest an idea, and I like it, and I use it I WILL say that the credit goes to you)**

**So, Peace Out! **


	3. Chapter 3: Losing Track

**A/N~ Hey Guys, I am so sorry I didn't update earlier. School started and I got really busy, and I'm sick with that thing called writer's block but managed this chapter thanks to that little thing in my life called ideas-I-tend-to-save-for-later-in-times-of-crisis-like-writer's-block. But Hey! I'm here now, aren't I? So, I really wanted to thank all of you guys that read my story, or even reviewed, cause ya know…confidence, man! Also want to thank Aphrodite, because she was the one that inspired my second favorite couple, and this story. So enough chit-chat! Let's roll!**

**Oh, by the way, do I even have to say it? I. DON'T OWN. PJO. AND HO. Wish I did…..**

* * *

Chapter 3: Losing Track

Leo leaned back in his chair. He glanced up at Piper, and looked back down before she noticed. The war with the giants was over and they were in the process of recovering, and were living together. All of them had mostly recovered except for Leo. He had been left behind. No one knew what he was going through. Everyone thought that he was fine. They would buy the sunny attitude and goofy smile any day. No one thought about why his broken leg wouldn't heal. They didn't bother about his sprained arm in the brace. No one thought knew about his heart. No one knew about the shattered pieces of his heart laying about. No one knew that he thought that if was broken, might as well be broken all over, and that he didn't want to heal. No one knew about her. Piper.

Leo grabbed his crutch and made the effort to stand up and get out of his chair. Everyone looked at him with a look he had, had to see ever since he got his cast on. They were asking, 'Don't you want help?'. Leo rolled his eyes and said, "Guys, I get out of a chair you know. It isn't that hard" And with that he went off to his room.

Piper stood up from the dining table and said, "I'll be back" and turned to go after Leo. Percy stood up and said, "No. You will sit down and eat your lunch, and I will be right back." And Percy strode out of the room.

Piper blinked and sighed, "Well then, I guess I'll eat my lunch, then.

* * *

Leo walked in his room and shut the door behind. He picked up the photo album with his good arm and flung it across the room. It hit the wall, and fell open on the bed. Leo was about to pick it up, when there was a knock on the door. Leo regained his composures, and opened the door. "Hey Perce. Didja need something?" Percy was standing in the doorway.

Percy shook his head and sighed, "Can we talk? Inside?" Percy's voice made it sound really urgent so all Leo could do was nod. Leo walked back to let Percy in. Percy shut the door behind and sat down on the bed completely ignoring the open album. He patted the space in front of him signaling for Leo to sit down.

Leo sat down and though, _Percy seems serious. I wonder what he wants to talk about._ After a few minutes, Leo thought to break the silence. "Do you think I've gone crazy?"

Percy shook his head and asked, "No. Why would you think that?"

"I think I've gone crazy. I probably have. It shouldn't take-"

Percy cut him off. "How long? How long have you liked her?"

Leo looked up wide-eyed. How could you know? It couldn't be possible. Maybe he was talking about some else. It had to be. Leo blinked and looked up, "What? Who are you talking about?"

Percy looked up and said, "I'm talking about Piper, Leo. Don't deny it. How long?"

Leo looked down and gave in, "Since I was 7."

Percy sighed, "And still going."

"What! I don't know what you're talking about? I forgot about that a long time ago."

"Leo. I know you still like her. I can see the pain in your eyes. It was pretty hard to start dating Annabeth. Leo, just know that I'll be there for you." Percy stood up and turned to leave.

"Wait! But I don't even have a chance. Piper is in love with Jason."

"I wouldn't say that. Piper likes Jason. You love Piper. You set your love free. I just think that she doesn't know how to get back to you." And Percy left the room. Leo glanced and the open photo album. He was piggy-backing Piper at a carnival. Leo took out the photo, and clutched it to his heart.

* * *

Percy walked out of the room, and saw the woman. He sent a glare in her direction. She smiled sadly and said, "Percy, I'm sorry. I hadn't meant -"

"I'm sorry my lady, but you are supposed to bring people together. Not break them apart."

Percy walked off as the beautiful woman disappeared.

* * *

**A/N~ Sorry, I didn't want it to be this short but I had to update. I didn't want to have a sad audience, next chapter will be better. I promise, s=as long my writer's block is gone.**

**By the way,**

**QotD:**

**Which 39 Clues pairing is most reasonable and awesome?**

**Amy x Jake (Rosenbloom)**

**Amy x Curt (I'm sorry. I don't even know why this is here…)**

**Amy x Ian**

**Amy x Evan**

**Amy x Hamilton**

**Amy x Other Strange Person**

**Bye and please review! The more reviews the better the next chapter! If you guys want you can make guesses and what the next chapter is gonna be about, and the closest guesser will get a shout-out!**

**And because school started updates will be slow, so I'll try uber hard to make good chapters**


	4. Chapter 4: Falling

**A/N~ So, the first matter at hand. I NEED A CURE FOR WRITER'S BLOCK. So forgive me if this chapter is bad. And… Did I remember to say sorry for the last chapter/ I didn't? I did? Whatever. I am still super sorry. I didn't mean for it to be so short, but this one should be better. **_**Yea, right!**_** By the way, my friend has to say something to you. **

**Cookie Monster: GRAAAAAAAAAWWWWWH!**

**Translation: Dorito Chip doesn't own the PJO or HO characters. Only the plot of this amazingly sappy story. Well, disclaimers are boring and stories are fun, so enough talk**

**Sorry, if he's a tad bit rude.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Falling

_"I'm sorry my lady, but you are supposed to bring people together. Not break them apart."_

Percy's words still rung in her head. He was right. She held her hands in her head, and thought, _How? How did it become this huge mess?_ She remembered the day she realized she had messed up. The day everything went wrong. So, terribly wrong.

* * *

"_Come on, Percy! I want to win that teddy bear. IT'S SO FLUFFY!" Annabeth yelled over the noise of the carnival._

"_Ya! I'm coming Hey Guys, Let's go… Leo! Earth to Leo! You there?" Percy shook Leo's shoulders._

_Leo blinked. "Huh? Oh, sorry. I was slightly occupied."_

"_By what?"_

"_By that…It's so beautiful…I...I think I'm in love…" Percy looked at the direction in which Leo's finger was pointing. Leo was pointing at the biggest and most colorful cotton candy stick. It had to be at least 2 feet tall. Percy starting laughing like a maniac. Leo looked at him in question, when Percy started to pull him away while he was still laughing. Leo started to fight back, "No. Don't take me away from her. NO! YOU CAN'T POSSIBLY DO THIS TO ME! I could supply her with a great home in my stomach." When they were back with the rest of the group, Leo crossed arms and huffed at Percy, "I thought you understood me. She was even blue. Do you know that. Blue! B-L-U-E! BLUE!" Everyone started to laugh. The turned off to get ice cream from the ice cream stand. As they turned around, only Percy noticed the strange girl watching them._

* * *

"_Hey, you guys, go ahead. I'll be there." Percy glanced back to make sure the girl was still there. _

"_Come on. Percy. It's a day for fun. Let's go," Annabeth said as she put her arms around his neck, tilted her head. and pouted. Usually, doing this turned Percy into a blithering idiot, but Percy was focused._

_Percy kissed the top of her forehead and said, "You guys go on. I'll be right back. Don't worry!" And he walked off. Annabeth looked after him, and thought, 'And he thought __**he **__was the only one that could see the girl watching them.' She turned around and fell in step next to Hazel thinking, 'He's Percy Jackson. He's my boyfriend. I trust him enough to let him go running off after some strange girl. He's Percy Jackson.' She washed the thought out of her head, but there was still something off about that girl that she just couldn't place._

* * *

_Percy weaved through the crowd, his eyes only on the girl. She had started to walk through the crowd. Every now and then, the girl would disappear and appear farther away. Then Percy saw the girl step out of the crowd and walk towards a quiet section of the carnival. There were a few empty tents and some dimly lit booths. Percy could see why the place was abandoned. He saw the girl quickly slip into a small gray and pink tent. He glanced around, to make sure no one was watching, but there was no one around. Percy ran up to the tent, and slipped inside. He saw the girl sitting on one of those cheap plastic chairs, with one of her legs crossed over the other. Percy approached her, kneeled and said, "Milady, I didn't think I would be seeing you here."_

* * *

"_Rise, Perseus. I'm quite glad you recognized me. Your special friend…Athena's girl? What's her name? Annie-"_

"_Annabeth."_

"_Yes, yes. Whatever. She even saw me. She's quite worried you know."_

"_Ya, I know," Percy winced. Speaking to Hera about Annabeth was a touchy topic. Remembering past instances that included cow dung, and peacock dropping, wasn't pleasant. "Why are you here milady?"_

"_I needed to ask you of a favor."_

_Percy looked up wide-eyed. The girl looked about his age. 16 or 17. Beautiful wasn't what he might use to describe her (That was for Annabeth only). Long jet-black flowed over her shoulders. She looked like any other 17-year-old. She was wearing an off-the-shoulders top with skinny jeans. On her feet she wore normal flats. The only reason the seventeen play wasn't working, because of her thick, very regal, British accent. The reason Percy had noticed were her eyes. With all the different colors swirling around in them, they had seemed to be calling to him. It felt as if she could peek into your soul, which she probably could. Percy stood up and said solemnly, "I'm sorry milady. I don't do favors for gods anymore."_

* * *

_The girl stood up and said, "Perseus-"_

"_Please, just call me Percy. It's really quite annoying hearing Perseus every time a god speaks with me."_

"_Percy Jackson, did you really just refuse a request from the gods?"_

"_I wouldn't call it a request." Percy muttered._

"_Percy, How dare you speak to an Olympian like that?"_

"_I can't do you any more favors."_

"_Why?"_

"_Saving Olympus the first time killed a lot of my friends, and put a lot of the people I care about in danger. Like my mom. And Paul. That was just the first time. Saving Olympus from Gaea nearly wiped out the Romans. It nearly killed Annabeth. I can't risk anything now. I'm very sorry, but Lady - "_

"_Percy, it's not necessarily a favor. I still have some things to fix after the war."_

_Percy looked up at her in confusion. "I-I don't understand."_

"_I speak of Leo and Piper. You know, the Greeks."_

"_What, do they have to risk their lives for you again?" Percy said with bitterness._

_The girl winced at his tone, and sighed. "No. I need you to help me bring them back to together."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Percy. Before you judge me, keep in mind that I did all of this for the welfare of Olympus and demigods everywhere."_

"_Okay."_

"_Good. You aren't as annoying as the other demigods, you know."_

"_Thank You, milady. Can you tell me now?"_

"_Right to the-"_

"_Stalling isn't going to help," Percy said while he tried to bite back a laugh._

"_Okay. So before the war of Gaea ever even started Leo and Piper were best friends. Along the way Leo fell in love with Piper," In this way she described all the things Leo and Piper had been through. Even the promise. "But I needed to have a Greek/Roman alliance. That's why it was necessary to bring Jason and Piper together. Unfortunately yours and Jason's memories weren't the only ones I took. Piper remembers everything except for loving Leo. I just need your help to bring them back together."_

"_Okay, but couldn't you just give her back the memory?"_

"_It's not that easy. I kind of lost the memory."_

_Percy looked at her with pure fury. "What? How could you do that to them? I thought you were supposed to HELP people come together."_

"_Well, yeah, but please Percy! I really need your help."_

_Percy just nodded and turned around to walk away, but stopped to say, "Remember that the only reason I'm helping is because what you did was horribly wrong, and they don't deserve what you did to them. I'm going to fix it. I'm not really giving myself a choice here." _

_Before Percy could leave the tent, the girl stopped him short. She snapped her fingers and the totally amazing cotton candy stick appeared in Percy's hand. "They'll wonder where you were." And Percy walked out of the tent. He had walked out into a huge crowd. However often he reminded himself, he was always amazed at the magic of the gods. He saw the flashes of blonde, and a mob of curly brown hair bouncing about, and he raced after them._

_He hid the cotton candy behind his back(if only it was possible). He cried, "Guys! Hey Guys! Annabeth! Hey!" Annabeth turned around at the sound of her name. When she saw Percy she ran up to him and asked, "Where were you? You took so long."_

_Percy said, "Hey, sorry. I had to get something for Leo."_

_Leo's ears perked up, and he turned around and said, "Someone call?"_

_Percy brought out the cotton candy from behind his back and showed it to Leo. Leo squealed like a little girl. He grabbed it a hugged Percy. "OMG! THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU! OMG! YOU REALLY DO UNDERSTAND ME! Thank You for re-uniting me with my true love." Everyone laughed but no one saw Percy flinch at the irony. As everyone started to walk on to the next booth, Annabeth fell into step beside Percy. _

"_Who was the girl?" Annabeth said as she slipped her hand into his._

_Percy turned to look at her and smiled. There are always the ups and downs of having an extremely smart girlfriend. "She had a message for me."_

"_What sort of message?"_

"_Some god needing some favor."_

_Annabeth looked at him with worried eyes, and Percy could hear her voice tremble as she said, "Wha..What did you say?"_

_Percy squeezed her hand in reassurance as he said, "No. No more favors for Percy Jackson."He thought about the lie and realized it wasn't really a lie at all. She had given him the choice. And he said it wasn't because he wanted to do a favor. It was because they hadn't deserved it. _

_Annabeth broke him out of his thoughts as she said, "Which God? Who sent the girl?"_

_Percy shook his head and said, "She happened to choose to come herself. Hera."_

* * *

Hera shook her head. Since when had she become so weak? She had never had a weakness, but now you could see the dark circles under her eyes. Was it because she had taken a liking to the boy? Just because the boy had seemed to honest to be a hero? She couldn't place it, but maybe that was it. Hera had completely trusted Percy with the job of bringing Leo and Piper back together. She was sorry, she really was, but until her mistake was fixed she couldn't rest. She couldn't be at peace. She trusted Percy and believed in him. She didn't know when she had changed from the cold, stoic lady to soft and caring, but it's wasn't her problem now. Her problem was all up to Percy to fix. It was all up to him now.

* * *

Percy had seen the picture of the carnival, and heard Hera's apology right after. He couldn't believe the story when he heard it, but he was going to fix it. No matter what happened. Percy stared off the precipice of the cliff and walked to Annabeth. He sat down next to her. They had all voted and chosen to go on a picnic on the edge of a cliff. They had enjoyed it a lot, and decided to go home after watching the sunset. Hazel and Frank sat off together in each other's arms. Percy and Annabeth were holding hands and watching the sunset like romantic-but-not-mushy-gushy couples do. Leo just stood watching Piper from afar. Piper was sitting on the edge of the cliff with her feet dangling over the edge of the abyss. Jason sat a few feet behind her watching the sunset intently. After it was over they all stood up to leave. Percy and Jason carried the stuff. Piper had also stood up, but was still standing on the edge, looking over.

Percy walked on away from her but said, "Piper, be careful you might-"

He was cut off by a loud scream. He whipped his head around only to see Piper disappear off the edge of the cliff.

* * *

**A/N~ OMG! What a 'cliffy' cliff! **_**I am inwardly laughing very enthusiastically.**_** NO WRITER'S BLOCK! BUH-BAM! AWESOME CHAPTER! I'm sorry. I'm just really happy this chapter turned out better than the others. I also happened to notice the very strange cliffs in other parts of the story. I really should calm down and stop consuming so much sugar.**

**To all my awesomely awesome friends~**

**I love you guys so much for cooperating with me and not chopping my head off because of the stupid writer's block. Thank for dealing with my addiction to this story... Love ya!**

**So guys. READ AND REVIEW! XD**

**Oh, btw. If there is a story called Coming Back to You.. An Amian. Would you read it?**

**P.S. ~ OMG! Can't believe I forgot. I read this totally awesome Sisters Grimm fanfic. it's pure Puckbrina. By the way, it made me cry like a little girl. So just warning you... s/5087565/1/No-Matter-What**


End file.
